Akazukin
Summary '''Akazukin''' (Little Red Riding Hood) is an 11-year-old masochistic little girl whose origins are unknown. She ends up working as an organ harvester for Marco, an Italian butcher, to pay for room and board. Her only desire is "To be eaten by Mr. Wolf." She's a good shot with a gun and her firearm of choice is a 12 gauge double barreled sawed-off shotgun. She also has a Walther TPH .22 semi-auto pistol with an attachable silencer. Little Red also has a wide range of powers at her disposal. She's practically immortal. She can suck people into her dream world where she has absolute control and transforms people's bodies. Her hair is also a powerful weapon. It can be manipulated at will, having the power to crush people. Akazukin is a demon name that Astarte got when she lost her memories on her own will so she can meet her child Lupo. Powers and Stats '''[[Tiering and Ranking System|Power Level]] :''' '''40''' '''[http://ultimatebattlerealm.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System?venotify=created Attack Potency]:''' '''Wall level''' ([http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/4?id=208681#32 Her kicks can shatter walls], easily owerpowers this [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/11?id=208688#13 thing], fought against an [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/19?id=208770#28 angel] who could easily slice humans in pieces and destroy a [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#6 truck]), possible '''City block level '''(The sword can [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#10 resist] and [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#11 repel] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#12 the condensed form of a] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#9 blast that is large enough to] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#8 reach the clouds]) | '''Unknown''' '''Name:''' Akazukin, '''Origin:''' Toukyou Akazukin '''Gender:''' Female '''Age:''' 11 | Unknown '''Classification:''' Princess of the Underworld, Goddess '''Powers and Abilities:''' [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics]], [[Reality Warping]], [[Dream Manipulation]], Limp Manipulation, [[Immortality]](Type 4 & 9) , [[Regeneration]] , [[Body Control|Hair Manipulation]], [[Darkness Manipulation]], [[Blood Manipulation]], [[Shapeshifting]], [[Durability Negation]], [[Illusion Creation|Illusions]], [[Power Nullification]], [[Absorption]], [[Fear Manipulation]], [[Perception Manipulation]], [[Transmutation]], Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Biological Absorption, limited Non Coporeal | Same plus [[Destruction|Pocket Reality Destruction]], [[Conceptual Manipulation]] (She shattered a mini-world God had created by eradicating his sense of purpose of keeping the mini-world active, simultaneously destroying half of God's body and killing her own son. She can even eliminate the concept of her immortality, as she did at the end of the manga, where she died.), True [[Flight]] '''[http://ultimatebattlerealm.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Travel Speed]: Supersonic+'''([http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#19 Escaped] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#20 from] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#21 bullets]. [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/20?id=208771#13 Escaped] from an [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/20?id=208771#14 explosion]) Light Speed (''' '''I[https://imgur.com/a/V8uR9 s able to speedblitz the angel]) | '''Unknown''' '''[http://ultimatebattlerealm.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Combat Speed]: Supersonic+ Unknown'''( Is able to [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#15 attack the Angel]) '''[http://ultimatebattlerealm.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Reaction Speed]:Supersonic'''+''' '''([http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#19 Escaped] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#20 from] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#21 bullets]) | '''Unknown''' '''[[Lifting Strength]]: Unknown''' '''[[Striking Strength]]:''' '''Wall level''',possible '''City block Level''',''' '''Likely '''Higher''' '''[[Durability]]:''' '''City block level''' | '''Unknown''' '''[[Stamina]]:''' High '''[[Range]]:''' '''Standard Equipment:''' varies of Guns, Sword ( made of Dark energy), Flash grenades, Kukri '''[[Intelligence]]:''' High '''Weaknesses: '''Her regeneration slows and stops if she runs out of strength, though she remains alive. | None Known '''[[Feats]]:''' *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/3?id=208668#11 Turns an incubus into a] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/3?id=208668#32 house cat] *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/8?id=208685#12 Body Infusion] *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/27?id=208778#14 Destroyed a] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/27?id=208778#15 World] *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/4?id=208681#28 She can't die] *[http://imgur.com/a/qMr0b Will not die] *Turns an [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/19?id=208770#28 angel] into a [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#29 cat] and [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#33 kills the cat] *Can bring characters [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/3?id=208668#22 inside] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/3?id=208668#23 her] [http://imgur.com/a/rmGzO dream dimension], where [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#9 they] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#11 are] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#14 completely] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#15 powerless] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#16 and] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#18 have] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#19 no] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#21 function] to their abilities *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#12 Can] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/22?id=208772#13 shapeshift] *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#30 Doing] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#31 Something] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#32 Crazy]( and [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/2?id=208213#33 this]) *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/11?id=208688#20 Broke] [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/11?id=208688#21 her neck] and put it [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/11?id=208688#22 back] on the right place *[http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#16 Fear] the [http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Akazukin/21?id=208773#17 Angel] *[http://imgur.com/a/V8uR9 Darkness Manipulation] '''Key:''' '''Akazukin (Human world)''' | '''Astarte''' '''Note: '''[http://animevice.boards.net/thread/5520/tokyo-little-riding-dodges-bullets Supersonic+ speed calc] Explanations Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:''' '''Notable Losses:''' '''Inconclusive Matches:''' Categories